This invention relates to types of cycles straddled by a user and, more particularly, to an improved surface for a seat of a cycle.
In the past, it has been desirable to make a seat for a cycle which would enhance the comfort level of a cyclist especially during long periods of time. Numerous different seats have been attempted, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,332,847 and 4,451,083. In addition, a seat or cover combined with a seat known as a gel seat is currently available.
The problem which is common to all prior art seats is that when a cyclist sits on the seat, his or her weight causes the otherwise raised padded portions of the seat to compress forming a flat interfacing surface between the crotch and buttock regions of the cyclist and the seat of the cycle. This flat, interfacing surface between the crotch and buttock regions of the cyclist and the seat of the cycle eliminates the circulation of air between the crotch and buttock regions of the cyclist and the seat of the cycle. The flat, interfacing surface further reduces the circulation of blood in the crotch and buttock regions of the cyclist. Both the elimination of air circulation and reduction of blood circulation in the crotch and buttock regions of the cyclist result in great discomfort to the cyclist.
It is also known in the prior art to use beads on an automobile seat cover, but such seat covers are substantially flat and not intended to conform with the seat of a cycle. Furthermore, such beaded seat covers for automobiles are not intended to contact the crotch and inner buttock regions of a user as does the portion of a seat of a cycle which projects between the legs of a cyclist.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art are substantially eliminated by the present invention.